In a positioning function incorporated in electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone and a car navigation system, a plurality of positioning systems such as positioning using signals from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites and positioning using signals received from radio base stations of a mobile communication network are widely used.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile communication terminal capable of using GPS positioning, hybrid positioning that combines GPS positioning and positioning using signals from radio base stations, and cell sector positioning using signals from radio base stations. Further, positioning using signals from access points used for wireless LAN communication (which is referred to hereinafter as “wireless LAN positioning”) is under review today.